<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another Epilogue by logans_girl2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247822">Another Epilogue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001'>logans_girl2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29247822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/logans_girl2001/pseuds/logans_girl2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After being married for twenty years, Derek decides it's time to take Stiles on a honeymoon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805245</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I really did think Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken was finished. And then this came to me. Apparently, there's still one more conversation that Stiles and Derek need to have. <s>Plus, this will answer any questions you might have about Nadia and Anders, not that anyone asked.</s></p><p>Also, I feel like there needs to be more to this, but every time I plot out more, it goes to a very dark place that I do not want it to go.</p><p>I added the tags I think apply. If you think I should add more, please let me know.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Fifteen years later</b>
</p><p>"Why can't we stay at the house?" Anders stops just outside the front door to John's house, dropping his bag at his feet and crossing his arms over his chest. "It's not like we'd actually be alone. The Pack is nearby, and you know they'd be stopping by like, <i>all the time</i>." I swear, he whines worse than anyone I've ever met.</p><p>"Your grandpa wants to spend time with you." I run one hand over his hair, fighting the urge to pull him in so I can scent his neck because when he gets like this, his scent turns sour. My nose wrinkles just thinking about it.</p><p>He makes a noise in the back of his throat that he got from Stiles. If not for the fact that he looks just like me, I'd swear that Stiles is his biological father.</p><p>Nadia, on the other hand, is just like me, personality wise, but looks just like Stiles, complete with cute upturned nose and bright, inquisitive brown eyes that sparkle with humor at a joke that only she gets.</p><p>"C'mon, Papa," Nadia huffs from behind me. "That's not the complete truth, now, is it?" Of course, she knows I'm not being completely truthful; she is a Werewolf, after all.</p><p>"But it is the part of the truth you're gonna get," Stiles says from behind her. "Go inside, Andy." He motions for Anders to open the door.</p><p>With the world's loudest eye roll, he does so, calling for John at the same time.</p><p>"You're here!" John comes jogging down the stairs.</p><p>John may be in his seventies, but he is still in great shape. He only retired last year because he remarried. He decided that since she was retired, he would, too, so they could spend more time together.</p><p>John met Abby ten years ago when the pups started school; she was their school principal. I was present for their first meeting, and he reacted in nearly the same way Stiles did when we first met. I couldn't help but tease him until he asked her out, nearly a year later. They've been together ever since, and he finally got her to marry him last year. She had never been married before and didn't see why they should when they were committed to each other. But John wanted to give her a wedding, and so they got married in the same clearing where Stiles and I got married. All Pack weddings now take place there.</p><p>"We are going to have so much fun!" John holds his arms out, asking for hugs from the pups.</p><p>They give him barely-there hugs before heading upstairs to put their bags in their rooms.</p><p>"Sorry, John." I step up and enfold him in my arms, slapping him on the back.</p><p>"Don't be. They are teenagers, after all."</p><p>"Yeah, but that doesn't excuse them from being polite and respectful." Stiles gives his father a hug, complete with a brush of his lips to the man's cheek. "Something smells wonderful!" He wanders off in the direction of the kitchen, where I can hear Abby humming under her breath while getting breakfast ready.</p><p>"Anders! Nadia!" I call up the stairs. "C'mon, so we can eat."</p><p>They come stomping down the stairs, grumbling about how Stiles and I don't trust them. It's not that we don't, well, not entirely. It's more that they are only fifteen and have never spent more than forty-eight hours alone. And Stiles and I were at the loft on those occasions. This time, we're leaving the state and will be gone ten days.</p><p>"Morning, Abby," I greet the petite red-head cooking eggs at the stove.</p><p>"Derek." She tilts her head so I can place a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>"Sit. We're almost done here." She turns off the burner with a twist of her wrist and transfers the eggs to a bowl that she hands to me. "Go." She shoos me away.</p><p>Breakfast is mostly silent due to my pups deciding to sulk about having to stay with their grandparents. John and Abby try to get them to engage by talking about their plans for the next week, but they only get grunts and one word answers.</p><p>Eventually, the food is gone, and the dishes are cleared. Stiles and I stand on the porch to say good-bye. John and Abby hug each of us and then disappear back inside the house.</p><p>"I expect you to behave," I tell Nadia, pulling her close enough to scent her neck.</p><p>She scents me back. "Always. Although, I'm sure I can take Grandpa."</p><p>"No, you can't." I push her back to look her in the eyes. "Just because you're a Wolf, and therefore stronger, doesn't mean you 'can take' him." I raise one brow, trying for my mother's sternest look. "Am I clear?"</p><p>She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Crystal."</p><p>"Good." I press a kiss to her forehead, then turn her toward Stiles, shoving her his way with a swat to her butt.</p><p>Anders crosses his arms over his chest and glares, but there's no heat to it. I pull him to me and rub my cheek against his hair. "I expect you to <i>not</i> sneak out. I noticed there's a new lock on the window in your room last time we were here."</p><p>"As if I can climb the wall, being Human and all."</p><p>"Still." I pull back and take his face in my hands. "Maybe the next time Tato and I go away for more than a couple of days we'll feel comfortable leaving you at home."</p><p>He nods. "I hate that we lost your trust, is all." He's referring to the house party they threw a few months ago when Stiles and I spent the night in town after having date night. If Scott hadn't been home, and gone over to break it up, there's no telling what would have happened.</p><p>"Mm. Let that guide your decision making next time, hm?"</p><p>"Yes, sir." He pulls me into a hug and rubs his cheek against mine.</p><p>When he pulls back, I wrap a hand around the back of his neck to hold him in place so I can press a kiss to his forehead. "I love you. Be good for Grandpa and Abby, yeah?"</p><p>He huffs, but his scent tells me he's pleased with my expression of affection.</p><p>Stiles is giving similar instructions to Nadia and getting loads of backtalk for his trouble. "Just do as you're told, Nads. I know I raised you better than this."</p><p>"But, Tato!"</p><p>"No buts, young lady! Wolf or no, you were raised to respect your elders."</p><p>She rolls her eyes. "This is because of what happened last time, isn't it?" The look on her face is one I remember seeing on my mother's. "That's the real reason we're not allowed to stay home alone despite you knowing the Pack will be at the house like all the time."</p><p>Stiles looks over her shoulder, and we share a look. "We told you why you're staying here. But you are free to think what you want about the reason," I say with a shrug. </p><p>"We should get going." I touch Stiles' shoulder.</p><p>"Yeah." He reaches out and pulls Anders and Nadia into one last hug.</p><p>"Tato!" They both exclaim, exasperation heavy in their voices.</p><p>"Stiles." I gently extract our pups from his embrace and pull him to the car. "You know they'll be just fine with your dad."</p><p>"I don't know, Derek. I mean, Anders will be just fine, sure. But Nadia." He shakes his head. "She's been flexing her wolf more of late, and I don't like it." I tug him to stand in front of me next to the car. "Can't you do something about it?"</p><p>"I've tried talking to her about it, but it doesn't seem to have done much good. The next step is to have Scott talk to her as her Alpha."</p><p>He chews his bottom lip and looks back at the house. "I really didn't want to get him involved. She's our pup. We should be able to handle her."</p><p>"This is true. But you got to remember that she comes from a long line of powerful and strong female Alphas. Her instincts are telling her she should be at the top, or nearer to the top than she is."</p><p>"So what you're saying is, if we don't want her outing the whole Pack, Scott is going to have to give her an Alpha smackdown?"</p><p>"Pretty much, yeah."</p><p>"Great." He starts walking back toward the house.</p><p>"Hey!" I grab his arm. "This can wait."</p><p>"Can it?"</p><p>"It had better. I have some pretty important plans for you, Mr. Stilinski Hale."</p><p>"Oh, do you now?"</p><p>"I do indeed."</p><p>He laughs and leans into me for a kiss. I slide the fingers of one hand into the hair on the back of his head and wrap the other arm around his waist.</p><p>We've barely gotten into the kiss when I hear someone clear their throat. "You know, I had kinda hoped that you two had outgrown putting on a show for my neighbors." John has always had the worst timing. Or maybe, in this case, the best because I know it would have gotten out of hand very quickly despite us standing on the street in plain view of John's neighbors.</p><p>When I pull back from the kiss, Stiles licks his lips as if chasing my taste and blinks up at me before giving me a smile that has always made me instantly hard. </p><p>"I do believe you said something about important plans for me?"</p><p>I yank open the car door. "Get in the fucking car."</p><p>He bats his lashes at me and says, "Yes, dear." Then with a flirty toss of his head, one that I'm sure he learned from Lydia, he slides into the car.</p><p>I just barely refrain from slamming the door, then walk around to slide behind the wheel. My husband, the little shit, blows me a kiss and a wink. "You're lucky I love you," I warn him, giving the key in the ignition a vicious twist.</p><p>His laugh has me smiling and reaching for his hand. Bringing it to my lips, I press my teeth to one of his knuckles, using more force than necessary. "Hey!" He tries to pull his hand away, but I just tighten my grip and bite down harder until he stops tugging on his hand.</p><p>As a reward, I lick over the marks left by my teeth and pull the slight pain away. "Behave." I suck one finger into my mouth, smirking at the sharp inhale it earns me.</p><p>"You just love to torture me."</p><p>"And you love it when I do."</p><p>"Humph." From the corner of my eye, I see him stick his tongue out at me.</p><p>"Shall I pull over so you can put that to better use?"</p><p>"You do realize that's illegal, right?"</p><p>"Only if we get caught."</p><p>"With our luck? Parrish would drive up just as my lips touch your dick."</p><p>"Or just before I come down your throat."</p><p>"Or that."</p><p>"The loft is on the way." I turn to look at him, waggling my eyebrows, when we get stopped by a red light.</p><p>"I thought you were in a hurry to get there?"</p><p>I heave a faux put upon sigh. "Fine. I guess I can wait."</p><p>"I promise to make worth your while, if you do."</p><p>Sex with Stiles is never boring, even after twenty years. Despite knowing exactly where and how to touch me to get me off, he always pretends he doesn't. Not that I'm complaining. I never want sex with my husband to feel like a chore, something we do to pass the time because we're bored or because we think we need to have sex a certain number of times a week.</p><p>With a smirk firmly on my face, I squeeze the fingers in my grip and settle back for the rest of the drive.<br/>
= = = =<br/>
It's mid-afternoon when we arrive at the campground. Stile reads through the pamphlet as I drive us to our site, which is the same one we had before.</p><p>"Huh," he grunts after just a few moments.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>He makes a noise in the back of his throat. "They <i>still</i> don't have cell service or WiFi. It's been twenty years! Join the fucking twenty-first century, people!"</p><p>I chuckle softly while pulling into the spot for our site. "Why do you think I chose this place again?"</p><p>"Last time we didn't have pups, Derek, and it didn't really matter. But now we're parents! What if there's an emergency?"</p><p>"They're with family, Stiles. Who's better in an emergency than the former sheriff?"</p><p>"So, you're saying that you're okay not knowing if one of them gets hurt and we don't find out until we get home?"</p><p>"Stiles."</p><p>"They're our pups, Derek."</p><p>"Stiles."</p><p>"We went through so much to have them."</p><p>"Stiles."</p><p>"What, Derek? What? I can't <i>not</i> know."</p><p>"Stiles, cell service starts just ten feet from the front gate. You can go there as often as you want to check on messages or to call them."</p><p>He turns to gape at me. "Why didn't you tell me this last time?"</p><p>I get out of the car and begin unloading before I answer. "Because last time, I needed you to stop hiding from me."</p><p>His scent turns sour with regret. "Let's get camp set up." His movements are stiff, and I'm having difficulty telling if it's anger at himself or anger at me for bringing it up.</p><p>Twenty minutes later, we have everything set up and sit side-by-side on one of the picnic table benches, leaning back against the table.</p><p>I can feel him wrestling with whether or not to tell me something, but I stay quiet. I've learned over the past twenty years that he'll tell me when he's ready and not a moment sooner.</p><p>"I had my reasons." His voice is soft, but I can hear him clearly. His scent holds notes of regret and fear and uncertainty.</p><p>"I'm sure you did. I just wanted to help you and knew that the best way to get through to you would be to make you dependent on me."</p><p>He nods. "I was scared, Derek. And in pain." He takes a shaky breath. "I need to say something, and I need you to just listen. Don't say anything until I'm done. Can you do that?"</p><p>"Of course. Whatever you need from me. Always."</p><p>He shifts a bit and clears his throat. "I didn't tell you everything that day. I left out the worst of it." </p><p>When he doesn't continue right away, I want to prompt him, but he asked me to stay quiet. So I wait. After a few long seconds, I smell his tears and reach over to take his hand. He grips mine in a white-knuckled grip.</p><p>"They told me things. Things that I knew in my core couldn't possibly be right. But after a while, you just start believing what you're being told, ya know?"</p><p>He turns his head and meets my eyes. "I tried for so long to hold out hope. I would tell myself that they were wrong. That they didn't know you like I do. For the first few days, I was able to drown out their words by replaying our last conversation. But eventually, I started forgetting some of the things I said. And then I started forgetting the things you said. And then I lost the sound of your voice and the feel of your hands on my skin and the sound of your laugh. And then…" He pauses to take a deep breath. "Then came the day that I couldn't recall your face. They had won. They had convinced me that you were not coming. That you had forgotten about me. That you never truly loved me."</p><p>Stiles' face gets blurry as tears fill my eyes before spilling over and down my cheeks. I bite my lower lip to keep the sob that is clawing its way up my throat from escaping.</p><p>"I let you lie in the bed with me in the hospital because Dad was there, and I knew he wouldn't let you hurt me. But when we got home, I just couldn't any longer." He looks away, and a small wounded sound escapes his lips. "I never thought… " A sob manages to escape. "Never thought that you'd leave. I was fighting so hard to remember that you do love me. That my disappearance was hard for you too.</p><p>"That's why I did what I did. Calling and texting you all the time. I kept forgetting your voice. I had your face on my phone. But I needed your voice. I didn't know how much... until you left."</p><p>He swallows thickly, and I know I'm probably going to hate what he's about to say. "Then you sent that text about wanting to fuck me. I had been struggling with the loss of our sex life that day. And those words…" He tightens his grip on my hand, and I instinctively pull the pain it causes him.</p><p>"When you came back, I still couldn't trust that you loved me, but I needed you close. I know it was confusing that I trusted you when I was at my most vulnerable but not while awake. But I was still in so much pain." He lowers his gaze. "I told you once that I wanted to die while they had me. What I didn't say was that I felt that way for years after. </p><p>"I felt that everyone would be better off without me. Being the Nogitsune taught me how to pretend everything was fine when I was dying inside. I was screaming for help but also hiding it." When he looks up this time, my heart breaks at the look in his eyes. "Just so you know, my pain was completely emotional by the time I figured out how to get help.</p><p>"I couldn't trust anyone close to us, so I found someone I could talk to who didn't know anything about me. We talk or text about once a week now, but it was multiple times a day in the beginning. She has been pressuring me to tell you for years. I have tried, Derek. Really, I have. But I was always afraid you'd see it as me cheating on you.</p><p>"And I guess I kinda was. I have never seen this woman's face, never met her. But I still sometimes feel like I had an affair. She keeps threatening to stop talking to me if I don't tell you." He opens his hand, telling me that I can let go, but I just tighten my grip. "Derek?"</p><p>"I love you, Stiles. If you didn't feel comfortable talking to me about this, I'm glad you found someone you did feel comfortable with."</p><p>"You're not angry?"</p><p>"Not at you."</p><p>His relief is tangible. "I'm so glad. I was so worried about how you'd react to finding out I've kept this big a secret from you for most of our marriage."</p><p>"You needed something I couldn't give you. Some might consider it an emotional affair, but I see it as you needing to talk to someone who did not have an emotional stake in what you were going through."</p><p>"Thank you." He leans over and kisses my cheek.</p><p>His confession has me realizing that there is something I haven't told him, too.</p><p>Standing, I tug him up with me. "Let's go for a walk."</p><p>We head out toward some of the trails that can be found in the woods surrounding the campgrounds. Stiles manages to surprise me by not talking for the duration of our walk. His silence helps me get my thoughts in order so that by the time we come to a spot near a small creek, I have some idea of how to tell him my biggest fear.</p><p>"You asked me once why I didn't make a move before you did." He hums, letting me know he's listening without interrupting. "Kate. Everything comes back to her. And what she did to me."</p><p>I drop his hand and pace a bit away, tucking my hands into my jeans pockets. "The second I laid eyes on you, my wolf claimed you. I didn't know who you were, but I knew you were too young. Kate knew that I was too young but seduced me anyway."</p><p>I run one hand through my hair, tugging a bit as all the old guilt and shame comes rushing back in. "She was the adult. She knew better, but she did it anyway. She twisted everything. It took me years to stop feeling guilty for what she did.</p><p>"And then there you were. This gawky teenager who had the audacity to make me love you. Make me want you. I told myself that I would never be like her. That I would stay away from you. You deserved better than some fucked up Werewolf.</p><p>"Even after you moved in. Even with you sleeping in my bed. Until the night you goaded me into kissing you." He smirks at me. We have never discussed that night, not really, but I knew within seconds of my lips touching his that he had entered that room intending to get me to kiss him and possibly even fuck him.</p><p>"But I couldn't let you do that again, Stiles. Six years is a long time, even if both people are over eighteen. You still had so much growing up to do. I refused to get in the way of that. So I left. And while I was gone, all I could think of was you, alone in my bed. And how you tasted. The sounds you made while I kissed you. The way your hands felt on my skin.</p><p>"I needed more of it. So I decided to become the thing I hated the most, and I returned to you." I shake my head. "I've never apologized for that first time." I throw up one hand when he opens his mouth because I know what he's gonna say. "I know you think it was perfect, but it could have been better. Under different circumstances, it would have been. It would have been after a date or one night while quietly talking. But it should not have been me waking you from a deep sleep and not getting a firm yes from you."</p><p>"So let me get this straight." He steps into my personal space and loops his arms around my shoulders. "You feel like you raped me because you didn't actually ask me if I wanted to have sex?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>He makes that noise that Anders is so fond of making when he thinks I'm being too dad-like. "Let me make something perfectly clear, Derek Stilinski Hale, you were not, are not, never could be, anything like that bitch. You did not, could not, will not ever, rape me."</p><p>He takes my face in his hands and kisses the tip of my nose. "Would I have preferred it to be after a date or whatever? Never in a million years. I would have liked to have been awake for my first rim job, though." I can't stop the laugh. "Our first time was perfect. You were very gentle with me. I don't think you took as much time prepping me as you do now, but that's okay. It was amazing. Please stop worrying about this." </p><p>He steps back and takes my hand, turning to lead us back toward our site. "We need to find a way to exorcise that bitch from our marriage."</p><p>"She doesn't show her ugly head all that often, anymore."</p><p>"Good. You belong to me." He turns to face me, and the look in his eyes has a shiver skating down my spine. "Just remember that, whenever she does. She no longer has any power over you because I won't ever let you go." He shakes his head. "I refuse. You're stuck with me. So suck it up, Sourwolf. You. Are. Mine."</p><p>I laugh and pull him close so I can capture his lips with mine. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>